Gentle Hands
by Fields-of-Heather
Summary: A poem dedicated to my favorate warrior elf, that might become a story......... Please Review!!!!
1. Gentle Hands

*disclaimer* I don't own him *pouts*..... no matter how many stars I've wished on.  
  
  
  
Gentle Hands  
  
by: Shadow Pheonix  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
My Brave Warrior, Oh how my hands tremble whenever you are called to battle.  
  
And, oh how my tears fall at the thought of you not returning to me.  
  
But my fears are cast into the wind when you walk threw the door and into my arms.  
  
My darling, my love, forgive me my tears for I cannot help that I cry for you.  
  
The battles you fight are horrid and brutal and it hurts me so to see you in such pain.  
  
Please, let my gentle hands soothe your aches, let my lips caress you worried brow.  
  
Lay you weary body in my patent arms and let my soft breath sing you to sleep.  
  
Long hours have passed and my dearest love, you lay by my side in peaceful slumber.  
  
Gone are the worries that lined your face and once again you are as young and carefree as the day you stole my heart.  
  
Curled as I am, close to your side, I reveal in the warmth of your touch and sigh into the silent night.  
  
You are my other half, you make my heart complete.  
  
Your love has branded my soul and I bare your mark with joy for you are more then just my lover.  
  
You are my laughter and my tears.  
  
You are my sorrow and my joy.  
  
You are my reason for breathing and why I can't catch my breath.  
  
You are and forever shall be my one and only, my beautiful Elven warrior.  
  
My Beloved Celtic Guardian.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Resond!!! 


	2. Creative Urge

Disclaimers: I don't own Celtic Guardian....... but I DO own the card and action figure!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With a sigh, I closed my diary. It wasn't much of a diary in the normal sense, just a collection of my poems. It wasn't often that my creative muse reared it's head and let me write, but when it did it often picked the worst times. Like the time the creative urge struck while I was cooking, that time I was up to my elbows in dirty laundry, or the time I was sick as a dog but had to drag myself out of bed to write a poem. Yes, inspiration strikes at strange times, like the middle of the night. Leaning back, I rubbed my eyes before getting up from my small desk. The house was quiet this late. Even the crickets outside had gone to sleep. It seemed everyone and everything in the world was asleep, except me....  
  
"Are you planning on coming to bed soon, or do I have to drag you over here?"....... and him.  
  
Smiling slightly, I turned around. In the faint light of a single candle, his eyes glowed an unearthly amber. I gasped softly, what felt like a flock of butterflies swirling around in my belly. For a moment I was back in the forest that wonderful night, under the nearly full moon, looking deep into his warm, amber eyes. The first time I'd ever seen them glow with an inner light. The first time we ....... I cut that thought off before it could fully form. This wasn't the time to be thinking about...... that.  
  
I walked over to the bedside table, setting the candle I had used to write by on it. "I didn't mean to wake you up." I said softly before blowing the candle out and crawling into bed.  
  
"You didn't..... it was that damn pen of yours. Could you write any louder?" he said, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me to his side.  
  
"Oh well excuse me!" I said, trying to sound indignant, but it's hard to pull it off when your trying not to giggle, "I forgot how oh-so sensitive those dinner plates you call ears are."  
  
"HEY!" he growled before rolling over, pinning me to the bed beneath him, "My ears aren't *that* big. Besides...." My breath quickened as he leaned in close, his eyes changing from warm amber to fiery red. His lips curved upwards in a knowing smirk, "...... I know how much you like them."  
  
"You do... do you?" I said, a slight tremor in my voice. I could feel my face flush with color as he leaned closer still, our lips bearly an inch apart. "Liam.... I...... I don't think......"  
  
"Good," he chuckled, his lips touching mine just enough to send shivers racing across my skin, "Thinking is overrated." With that, he claimed my lips with his own.  
  
A soft, strangled moan escaped me as I melted into his embrace. Leaving my tender lips behind, he left a trail of burning kisses across my cheek before catching my ear with his teeth. Giving it a gentle tug, he chuckled again at my sharp gasp, "Damn it, Liam.... we.... you.... shouldn't....." I tried to finish but his hands under my night gown was making coherent thought near impossible. I bit down on my lip, the sharp, jolt of pain allowing me to ignore that he was doing, for the moment, "Liam...." my voice came out as a breathy whisper, I tried again, "Liam..... you shouldn't..... your ribs......"  
  
"Feel fine," he growled as he let go of my ear to make his way down my neck, nipping and sucking on the soft skin.  
  
I couldn't give up, I had to try to reason with him, "But..... your shoulder......"  
  
"What about it?" he said before leaning away from me just long enough to pull my nightgown up over my head and toss it across the room.  
  
I sighed, even as the cool night air made me shiver, or was it the way he was looking at me, "Fine....... but don't you dare complain about being sore tomorrow."  
  
He chuckled as he leaned back down, his passion filled eyes glowing a bright red in the darkness. I trembled as his weight settled down upon me, his lips brushing mine as he looked deeply into my eyes and whispered, "I won't..... if you won't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So..... what do you think?? Should I continue?? Let me know. 


	3. Just Another Ordinary Morning

Disclaimers still apply: I still don't own Celtic Guardian, nor any other Duel Monster *pouts*....... but I do own a couple of the action figures and the Red Dark Magician card!!!  
  
*hands out oatmeal cookies to all of her reviewers* Thanks to all of you!  
  
SetoKaiba419: as to your questions....... 1) is partially answered below. You'll learn more in later chapters. and 2) ummm..... well...... I can't really answer this one. This story is kinda has a mind of it's own, so I'm not sure where it's gonna end up. I do know there will be some fights a little later. I'm sure I'll be just as surprised about where this goes as you and my other readers.  
  
and now....... on with the story.........  
  
---------------------------  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
  
Cracking open one eye, I groaned, "By the God Cards, what is that noise?" Dragging myself out of my nice warm bed, I found the clothes I'd set out for myself the night before, a simple white blouse and blue ankle length skirt, and somehow got them on. Staggering out of the bedroom, threw the sitting room and into the kitchen, I finally made out words among the pounding on our door.....  
  
"Aurora..... Aurora, Please Let Me In!!!"  
  
I felt the beginnings of a headache forming as I recognized the voice outside. I opened the door, stepping back as a blonde blur rushed inside, grabbing the door out of my hands and slamming it shut. Watching the petite blonde peek out the door's small window, I sighed, "What did you do this time, Tracy?"  
  
"What makes you think......." Tracy started to say before looking at my face, "Oh...... ummmm....."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her, "Out with it girl. The last time you came running to my house this early was when you blew up the bathroom sink. What is it this time?"  
  
"Well......" Tracy looked away and started twirling her small staff, the only thing on her that gave you a clue as to who she really was. Once out of her skimpy "battle" uniform, the Dark Magician Girl looked like any other teenage girl, what with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail, her white T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. "....... I........ kinda........ blew up the kitchen."  
  
I groaned, my headache getting worse by the second, "Tracy, how could you? You know how Devin is until he gets his morning coffee!" Pressing a hand to my forehead, I walked away from her, sitting down at the small kitchen table.  
  
Tracy had started chewing her bottom lip, but stopped to add, "It's not Devin I'm worried about. You see........ Michael was *in* the kitchen when it happened."  
  
Before I got the chance to comment, the whole house began to shake as the air was rendered by a horrid scream of..........  
  
"TRACY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I winced even as Tracy squeaked and dove under the kitchen table to hide, "It's Michael! He regained consciousness!!! I Am So Dead!!!"  
  
"Not in my kitchen your not! Not unless he wants to clean up afterwards." I said as I stood up and headed for the door. Grabbing the doorknob, I counted down in my head, "five..... four...... three..... two..... one!" I stepped back as I opened the door, just in time for Michael to storm threw, the smell of smoke following him. What once was a white sweater and tan pants were now scorched and torn in places, smudged with ash and dirt. His long purple hair was charred on the ends, but his staff had come out none the worse for wear. He held it out before him as he stalked past me, threw the kitchen and into the sitting room, "Tracy??? Come Out Here Now!!!"  
  
Before I had a chance to close the door, Devin appeared, all smiles like he usually was, "Goodmorning, Aurora. Lovely day we're having don't you think?" The lose of his morning coffee wasn't bothering him, not with the fine show of temper his older brother was putting on to entertain him. Dressed as he usually was, in a red T-shirt and black leather pants, his long white hair pulled back, he gave me a wink, before following his brother into then other room.  
  
They were only gone a few seconds, before Michael stormed back into the room. I swear I could hear his teeth grinding together as he swept the room with his eyes before locking onto the table. I spotted what had caught his attention, the end of Tracy's staff was poking out from under the tablecloth. With a wave of his staff, the table raised off of the floor, revealing Tracy's huddled form peeking up at her big brother, "ummm.... Hi Michael."  
  
If looks could kill, Tracy would have been fried to a crisp. I'd never heard Michael growl before, until that moment. He ground the words out, his teeth clamped firmly together, "Out...... Side...... NOW!" Tracy made a sound something like a squeak as she shot to her feet and out the door I was still holding open. Michael stalked out behind her, with Devin right behind, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Here it comes." I said before closing the door, grabbing my favorite tea pot from off the counter and taking a position in the sitting room doorway. No sooner was I in place, then the whole house began to shake from the force of Michael's angry shouts. I couldn't make out the words he was saying, but whatever they were, they shook the cabinets open and several plates crashed onto the counter.... where my tea pot had been. The chairs did a sort of dance across the floor and the African violet in the window nearly tipped over.  
  
Once the shaking had stopped, I sat the tea pot down, pushed the chairs back under the table and grabbed my broom to sweep up the bits of broken plate. Scooping up the broken plates, I left them on the counter, Michael always showed up after one of his 'explosions' to fix anything that broke. "Speak of the Devil." I mumbled at the polite knock on the door. Walking over, I opening it for the third time this morning to find Michael, looking more like his calm self.  
  
"Aurora, I wanted to apologize for...."  
  
I cut him off with a shake of my hand and a smile, "Don't worry about it. The plates are on the counter, and you can fix them after you get cleaned up. Now hurry up, by the time you three come back, I'll have breakfast started." Ignoring his half formed protests, I pushed him back out the door, "It's the least I can do. You can't go about fixing the kitchen on an empty stomach. Now go on, shoo!" Giving him one last shove, I closed the door.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Turning around, I found Liam, his sleep tousled hair hanging in her face, standing in the sittingroom doorway. Eyes half open he yawned, "Why does Michael have to fix the kitchen?"  
  
Shaking my head, I sighed, "I swear Liam, not even Exodia could wake you. Go get cleaned up while I start breakfast..." I gave him a light push back threw the doorway, ..."then I'll tell you what happened and why we're having guests over."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Please leave a response!! 


End file.
